1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an animal training apparatus for locating a collar transceiver using a Global Positioning System (GPS) and a method of controlling the animal training apparatus and, more particularly, to an animal training apparatus for locating a collar transceiver using a GPS, wherein GPS receivers are installed in a portable device and a collar transceiver, respectively, and the collar transceiver receives an automatic mode signal from the portable device, receives the location signals of the portable device, and generates a beep tone at a bright location and light at a dark location when the portable device approaches a location at which the beep tone generated from the collar transceiver can be heard or light can be observed so that the collar transceiver can be located by the portable device, and a method of controlling the animal training apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS is an artificial satellite navigation system which receives location signals from GPS satellites and calculates the current location of a user. Global Positioning Systems (GPSs) are chiefly used in navigation devices for aircraft, ships, and vehicles. GPSs are recently used even in animal training apparatuses which train animals, such as hounds, from remote locations.
In such an animal training apparatus for locating a remote dog (receiver) using GPS signals (coordinate signals), when a location is detected using only GPS signals, a transmitter indicates that the location of the receiver has been detected due to a common tolerance when the distance between the portable device and the receiver is several tens of meters.
The transmitter indicates that the location of the receiver has been detected, but it is difficult to accurately locate it with the naked eye within several tens of meters because the range of visibility is short in deep mountains.
A system for providing notification that a pet has lost its way when the pet becomes lost is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,018.
The major elements of the lost pet notification system include a pet collar 1, a portable unit 5, and a base station 7. The collar 1 includes a housing which supports an alarm device including a speaker 1a. The pet collar 1 generates a loud sound or one or more rays of light using Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) 1c. 
The portable unit 5 is a handheld device which generates polling signals to be transmitted to the pet collar 1 over a communication link. The pet collar 1 replys to the portable unit 5 by sending a reply signal to the portable unit 5 whenever the pet collar 1 receives a polling signal. This operation continues while the pet collar 1 stays within the transmissible range of the portable unit 5.
When the pet moves out of the transmissible range, the pet collar 1 cannot receive the polling signal anymore. If the pet collar 1 does not detect the polling signal for a predetermined period of time, the pet collar 1 automatically enters an alarm state.
Likewise, if the portable unit 5 does not receive a reply signal after sending a predetermined number of polling signals, the portable unit 5 automatically enters an alarm state.
When the alarm state is entered, the pet collar 1 generates a high pitched noise using the speaker 1a and generates rays of light using the LEDs 1c in order to warn passengers near the pet that the pet has lost its way.
In addition to the actuation of the alarm device, the portable unit 5 automatically transmits a notification signal to the base station 7. The base station 7 automatically makes a phone call to a remote telephone 8 over a telephone network in response to the notification signal.
Once a user answers the phone call, the base station 7 displays a message, providing notification that the pet has wandered out of the range of transmission, to the owner of the pet. The base station 7 repeats this processing and displays the message a stored number of times. The portable unit 5 may use wireless communication when it is not located within the coverage of the base station 7.
When the notification signal is received, the base station 7 automatically makes at least one phone call and displays a previously stored message. The message is transferred over a telephone network via a conventional telephone office 9. A telephone number and a related message are respectively selected from among a number of telephone numbers and related messages stored in the base station.
The conventional system is problematic in that although notification that a pet is lost can be provided, it does not inform the user of the location of a pet wearing a receiver in an area where the range of visibility is narrow, such as deep in the mountains.